


Serving the Sisters

by Geist



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Altersex, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Breast Fondling, Butt Fondling, Crying, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dominant, Drooling, F/F, Face Sitting, Facial, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Girl Penis, Hair Pulling, Hotdogging, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Kneeling, Masochism, Massage, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Partner Swapping, Pearl Necklace, Pinching, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shibari, Spanking, Stepping On, Submissive, Sweat, Tea Party, Tears, Titjob, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, Video, Wetness, Whipping, anal penetration, ballgag, blowjob, boot fetish, clit torture, cum, dildo, lotion, mild violence, nipple sucking, pain play, posture training, presenting, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Satsuki Kiryuin invites Ryuko to tea to discuss a naughty idea: a swap of their subs, Nonon and Mako. How will Mako fare under the ultra-strict disciplinarian Satsuki? What will Nonon make of Ryuko’s sloppy but physically demanding ways? And just how do their different styles of dominance stack up? Luckily, there’s video evidence to help them decide.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



Satsuki Kiryuin's parlour was the epitome of taste. Spotless white walls and marble tiles. Furniture that was elegant in its simplicity, and massively expensive. A huge bay window that offered a magnificent vista of, well, blighted wasteland, mostly. But it was still impressive. And it went without saying that all the technology was pretty much invisible, silently waiting to make itself known the instant it was called for.

All of which had no effect on her sister, Ryuko Matoi, who sat slouching in a precision-tooled armchair, glancing around dismissively. Satsuki had invited her and her girlfriend, Mako, for tea, which Ryuko emphatically did not drink. Satsuki, the consummate hostess, of course knew this, and Ryuko instead clutched a can of bitter lemonade chilled to the point where frost was forming on its sides. Mako, on the other hand, had happily accepted a cup, then proceeded to add cube after cube of sugar to it until her tea was almost a syrup. She slurped at it with exaggerated decorum, her pinky held out from the handle at a ninety degree angle.

Satsuki was well used to her sister and Mako's antics by now, and bore them with long-suffering grace. So did her partner, Nonon, who sat beside her on a low sofa, though her smile was rather more condescending. 

"Great tea, Satsuki-chan," Mako said, taking another gulp.

"Thank you, Mako," Satsuki said. "And your drink, Ryuko?“

"Yeah, it's good.“ She took a swig, stifled a burp, “Satsuki, what're we doing here?"

Satsuki raised a mighty eyebrow. "Having tea, l assumed.“

"What are we really doing here?"

“Can't I just see my sister?"

"Satsuki, whenever you invite us up here, you've always got something planned.Shopping trip, beach day, world domination...come on, you can't fool me."

Satsuki smiled. “My world dominating days are behind me. But I suppose I do tend to have ulterior motives. Very well, to business. I've heard some rumours."

"Rumours?”

“Yes. Rumours, for example, that you and Mako might have the same sort of relationship Nonon and I do. That you are somewhat...dominant over her."

Ryuko glanced at Mako. They'd never exactly been open about it, but the nature of their relationship was-

"Oh yeah!" Mako piped up. "That's totally true. I'm Ryuko's little cumslut!"

Nonon spluttered into her tea, spraying a good deal of it across the floor. A little cleaning robot popped out of a hatch in the wall, zipped over and sucked it up before retreating, while Satsuki slapped Nonon on the back.

"Mako!" Ryuko said. “You can't just tell people like that.“

“What? I tell everyone. Mum, Dad, Mataro, the lady down the shop..."

Ryuko groaned and pressed a hand to her face. "So in other words, not a rumour. More like everyone in town is gossiping about it.”

"Hmmph," said Nonon, recovered from her coughing fit. "Sounds like Mako's not nearly as well trained as I am. I'd never reveal the depth of my devotion to Lady Satsuki to just any peasant."

"Yes, Nonon," Satsuki said, "but I think the fact you insist on kneeling in front of tables at restaurants before I give you permission to sit gives the game away."

"It'd be disrespectful to you if I didn't!“

"Or that time I brought home some business associates and you were waiting for me naked and on all fours at the front door.“

Nonon blushed slightly, but said all the same: "I still think it helped you close the deal."

"Oh, it did. They were very impressed. And distracted. But you see my point?“

"I suppose,“ Nonon grumbled.

“Well don't,” said Ryuko. She gulped the rest of her drink, crushed the can and set it on the coffee table. "Nonon's kinky, Mako's kinky, we're all pretty fucked up. What's that got to do with anything?"

“I have a proposal for you and Mako," said Satsuki, setting down her cup and saucer next to Ryuko's can. “Nonon and I have discussed it, and she's agreeable."

"Of course I am," said Nonon.“"You came up with the idea."

"Which is?“ Ryuko said.

"A partner swap," said Satsuki. "When you leave today, Mako stays here with me, and you take Nonon. We'll get their opinions on how our...styles stack up. Oh, and we film whatever we do with them, and give each other the videos later."

"Film it, huh. Hey Mako, have we still got that camcorder stashed away somewhere?"

Mako nodded. "Yup. And this sounds like fun. I'll spend the night with Satsuki~chan - uh, Lady Satsuki."

"And you, Nonon?" Ryuko said, turning to her. "Sure you're up for a night with a delinquent?"

Nonon sniffed. “I can put up with it. Besides, it'll be a chance to prove you‘re definitely inferior to my lady."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll change that tune.” Ryuko leaned back in her seat and grinned. "I guess it‘s settled then. Got another lemonade, sis?"

"Mankanshoku,“ Satsuki said, snapping her fingers at her. "Fetch Ryuko another drink."

Mako leapt to her feet and saluted. "Right away, Satsu - uh, my lady!“

She sprinted off kitchenwards.

Satsuki smiled wryly. "This is going to be interesting.“

Just as planned, Mako stayed with Satsuki that evening. Nonon went home with Ryuko. Things happened. Fun was had. And the next day Ryuko gave Nonon a pat on the butt and sent her back to her mistress. And by the by, Mako wended her way back to Ryuko.

***

It was a week later. A scorcher of a day. So hot that Ryuko had decided that she was going to do nothing but lounge around on her ratty old couch, flipping through TV channels in the vain hope of finding something worth watching. She sprawled there, remote in one hand and an empty beer bottle in the other, lazily gripping its neck and swinging it to and fro. She was on the verge of getting up and grabbing another when Mako came bounding in, carrying a glittering disc.

"Ryuko, look! Satsuki sent our video over."

Ryuko sat up. Mako had been uncharacteristically coy about what she and Satsuki had gotten up to. Ryuko hadn't told her much about her session with Nonon, either, but she'd been dying to know how Mako and Satsuki had worked together.

"So, wanna watch?" Mako asked. 

"Hell yeah," Ryuko said. "Go put it in. Mako skipped over to the TV and crouched down. Ryuko heard the whirr of the DVD player's drawer, and flipped over to its channel. Mako closed the tray and, with some percussive maintenance and a lot of cursing, got the elderly machine to throw its picture up onto the screen. She came over to the couch and snuggled up with Ryuko, who draped an arm over her shoulders.

The video began with darkness. Then Satsuki's voice said "Cameras on," and a view of her room sprang into being. In the same vein as the rest of the house, it was decorated austerely and elegantly, and with impeccable good taste. Satsuki herself was wearing the same white blouse and skirt that she had been when they'd met that day. And Mako...

The screen cut to another camera, focusing on Satsuki's bed. Mako was already buck naked, reclining on it, her legs up in the air and her arms wrapped around her thick thighs. She'd pulled her pussy wide open, and it glistened at the prospect of a good fucking, pink and inviting.

"Come and get it, Satsuki-lady," Mako said, sing-song. "Are you gonna have my pussy first?" She lowered her hand, spreading one of her buttocks aside to expose her arsehole. "Or maybe my butt?"

(“Damn, you really turned on the charm," Ryuko said, snaking her hand further down Mako's chest to squeeze her tit.

"I know, right? But look, Satsuki was weird about it.")

"What do you think you are doing?" Satsuki said, folding her arms and staring imperiously at Mako.

"Umm, waiting for you to fuck me?"

"You should begin by offering to serve your mistress." Satsuki's voice was dangerously dispassionate. "Has my sister taught you nothing?"

"Ohh! I see. You want to fuck my mouth. No problem."

Mako scrambled off the bed and came scurrying over to Satsuki, shoving her head up under her skirt. She reached up to fiddle with her panties, but before she could make any headway, Satsuki pushed her back. Mako went tumbling to the floor, and looked up at Satsuki with confusion in her eyes. Before she could say anything else, Satsuki planted her foot on her chest, her heel digging into Mako's breastbone.

("I was really scared!" Mako said.

"Yeah, pissing off Satsuki is, uh, not a good idea.")

"Pig," Satsuki spat. "You have no class, no decorum, no sense of how to serve your betters. Ryuko is happy to use you as a cocksleeve, which is no more than you deserve. While you are under my control, however, you will learn how to give proper obeisance."

("It was really, really hot though."

"I can see that," Ryuko said, staring fixedly at the screen. She was kneading Mako's breast quite vigorously now, and a noticeable bulge had appeared in her sweatpants.)

"Do you understand?" Satsuki concluded.

Too terrified to speak, Mako nodded. A cold smile crossed Satsuki's lips. She took her foot off Mako's chest.

"Get up. On your knees. Face forward and do not move until I say."

Mako did exactly as she was told, and Satsuki walked out of frame for a moment. When she came back, she was carrying an armful of silky red rope.

"My favourite," she said, "it's strong, and it bites enough that you'll know it's there. Stand."

Mako got to her feet. Satsuki prowled around her, observing her the way a sculptor would her block of marble, seeing the finished product before she even touched her chisel.

"Raise your arms." 

Mako lifted them skyward, and Satsuki began to tie her, looping the rope around her neck and, cinching it just tight enough, travelled down. She passed a length over Mako's crotch and pulled it so that it sunk in between her lips. Mako gasped as it settled in among her most tender of parts, wicking away her moisture, and then, as a perfectly placed knot pressed against her clitoris, she had to suppress a squeal. Satsuki went back up, slipping the loose ends through the loop around Mako’s neck, and down again, knotting and coiling, binding up Mako's breasts, lifting and separating them in a maddeningly constricting way. She finished with a flourish, leaving Mako wrapped up with not an inch of rope to spare.

"Put your hands behind your back," Satsuki said. Mako did, and Satsuki bound them together, and then to Mako's harness.

 

Pacing around Mako once more, Satsuki pursed her lips, then nodded to herself as if in satisfaction.

“And to ensure you remain silent,” Satsuki said. She fetched a bright red ballgag and held it up for Mako to see. Obediently, albeit with some trepidation, Mako opened her mouth. Satsuki pushed the ball in past Mako’s teeth, and fastened its strap behind her head.

Finally, Satsuki produced a slender pink dildo, and, shifting Mako's crotch rope to one side, slipped it into her pussy. She twisted the base, and Mako moaned as it jumped to life, buzzing away with a maddeningly faint vibration. It would have taken her hours to cum from it, but the mere prospect made her need all the greater. Satsuki reseated the rope, securing the toy in place.

"Kneel," she said.

With Mako back on her knees, Satsuki reached down and gripped her chin, turning her head this way and that. She left Mako with her jaw slightly lifted, and went out of frame again. She returned with an armful of books. Mako blinked quizzically. Stacking them up one by one, Satsuki balanced them on Mako’s head.

"We will begin by teaching you proper posture. You will remain in that position until I say otherwise. If the books fall, there will be consequences.”

With that, she retreated to a nearby sofa, sat, and fixed Mako with a near-unblinking gaze.

Mako tried, she really did. But those ropes were harsh, holding still made her ache, the dildo buzzed mercilessly and, above all, Satsuki’s exquisite cruelty had reached into her limbic system and flipped every switch marked ‘horny’.

(“You need to tie me up more, Ryuko,” Mako said. “Like, its good when you throw me around and fuck me hard, but there’s something about not being able to move.

“I get where you’re coming from,” Ryuko said. The sight of those ropes biting into her girlfriend’s chubby body was an alluring one, and she loved the effect of the ballgag holding her lips wide apart. Ryuko usually relied on her cock to shut Mako up when she got too noisy, but it might be nice to do that and have it free for other things.

The tent in Ryuko’s pants was getting bigger. Mako put her hand on it and started to rub.)

It was only a couple more minutes before Mako started to squeeze her thighs together, testing how much she could move without actually moving. The knot rubbing her clit and the dildo whirring away inside her were just too much of a distraction. Soon, she began to squirm, and then to rock on her calves, grinding against the ropes, squeezing her walls as best she could around the toy's insignificant girth. It was working, too; her pleasure magnified, her clitoris throbbed against its silken tormentor. She threw back her head and mewled into her gag - and too late remembered the books on her head. They clattered down behind her with a series of leaden thumps.

Satsuki sighed. "Stand," she said. Mako did, trembling.

Satsuki stalked behind her back, and Mako felt her fingers untying the knots binding her hands. When they were free, she made to rub her wrists, but Satsuki grabbed them, held them in place, and, pressing her foot against Mako's, forced her legs apart. 

"Mmm!" Mako yelped. Despite her terror, she was pretty sure she could feel something hard rubbing against her butt through Satsuki's skirt.

"Bend over," Satsuki said, releasing Mako's wrists. "Grip your ankles."

Mako, feeling very vulnerable and exposed, knowing what her rear would look like with the dildo still stuffed inside her, did so, with some difficulty. Flexibility wasn't her strong suit, and Satsuki sniffed disdainfully at her struggles. Gravity pulled her roped-up breasts into fat cones, her nipples hanging stiff and heavy at their tips.

"There are many ways to instill discipline," Satsuki said, from behind Mako. "Pain is but one of them. I rarely have to use it with Nonon, but for you..."

A sharp crack resounded through the room. Mako screeched, pain flaring across her bottom in thin, precise lines, like an animal had clawed her. Satsuki struck her again, and Mako howled, spittle sputtering out past her gag. She shuddered, and bounced on the balls of her feet, but not for a second did she consider letting go of her ankles. Another spike of agony crawled across her buttocks, registering in a white flash across her vision before the sound of the lash even reached her ears.

(On the screen, the instrument of Mako's castigation was clearly visible: a rod, wrapped in black leather, from which sprouted further leather strips braided into vicious little thongs. A cat o' nine tails, though less brutal than its naval forebears. Ryuko watched Satsuki wind up for another swing. Her arm blurred, and as if by magic, nine bright red, perfectly spaced, perfectly parallel lines scored themselves across Mako's defenseless rear, accompanied by a smack and a scream.

The camera switched to a closeup of Mako's face. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed and tear-streaked. Bubbles of spit were escaping from between her lips and her gag, and her chin was shiny with drool, an elongated globule of it dangling from the bottom of her face.

"I kinda hate to say it," Ryuko said to Mako, who'd leaned over into her lap and was worrying the hem of sweatpants, "but that's a good look on you."

Mako glanced up at the TV. "It hurt like crazy. But every time Satsuki hit me I wanted her to do it again. Is that weird?"

"Hey, whatever paddles your canoe."

"What's a canoe?"

Ryuko shrugged. "I 'unno."

Mako returned her attention to Ryuko's pants. Hooking her fingers beneath their elastic, she yanked them down, freeing Ryuko's cock, with its glans all swollen and bulbous, her veins protuberant and deeply, richly blue. Ryuko pushed Mako down onto it. She opened her mouth, and Ryuko moaned as she plunged her prick into warmth and wetness.)

Satsuki inflicted another seven strokes, for ten total. By the end of it, Mako was openly bawling, tears streaming down her face and her breath catching in her throat in undignified sobs. She'd considered using her safety action on the ninth stroke, but the tenth had put paid to that notion. A glorious, floaty sensation had enveloped her, endorphins on overdrive. Satsuki had launched her into subspace as effortlessly as she did everything else.

"Good," Satsuki said, "you bore that well." Her praise made Mako's heart flutter, then a note of sternness returned to her voice. "I suspect you will not stand another. Do not make me repeat it. We will attempt the posture exercise again. Stand."

For a moment, Mako couldn't unwrap her fingers from around her ankles. She clenched her eyes shut, willed her hands to obey her and straightened up, wincing at her burning butt. At Satsuki's command, she put her hands behind her back again, and Satsuki re-tied them. Then it was back down onto her knees, thighs flattened against her calves, to yet more stinging complaints from her arse.

Satsuki replaced the books on Mako's head and sat back down. She kept hold of her whip, toying with it, running its thongs through her fingers, perhaps as a reminder, perhaps just to keep her hands busy. Whatever its intended effect, a hurricane couldn't have moved Mako from her position this time. She sat stock still, even though, she realised, she was more aroused than ever. The dildo had been vibrating all through her punishment, ramping up the heat in her nethers even as the pain had obscured her pleasure. Her crotch rope was soaked completely through, and she was dripping down between her legs, a sticky puddle of her own juices pooling against her shins.

Regardless, five minutes passed, and Mako kept her chin up, her head steady, her posture flawless. Ten minutes, and she ached, the ropes were very tangible against her skin, and her quim throbbed for attention. Fifteen, and she was sure she couldn't keep it up any longer. To her immense relief, Satsuki called a halt.

"That was much better," she said. "You still require a great deal of work, though. Perhaps Ryuko will let me train you some more in the future."

("What do you reckon, Mako?" Ryuko said, letting her come up for air. "Should I send you back to Satsuki? Get you turned into a robot like Nonon?"

"Nonon's not that bad!"

"Yeah, she had some spirit when I was done with her."

"And Satsuki's not either. I, um, wouldn't mind going back. Or, maybe you could train me some?"

Ryuko nodded. "Okay. You can start by polishing my dick some more." She forced Mako back down, leaned back against the sofa and groaned at the pleasure of Mako's lips around her shaft.)

Likewise, on-screen Mako was soon to be tasked with sucking cock. Satsuki plucked the books off her head and put them back wherever they'd come from, then untied her hands. Mako, beginning to get the general idea that she didn't do anything without Satsuki's say-so, stayed on her knees.

Satsuki sat back down, draping her left leg over her right knee.

"Come and remove my boots," she said. When Mako made to get to her feet, Satsuki held up a finger. "Ah! On all fours, pig."

So Mako dropped to her hands and knees and crawled over.

"Be very careful," Satsuki cautioned her, "the laces alone are worth more than you are."

Mako nodded, and reached up to fumble with the tightly (and, of course, perfectly) tied knot at the boot's opening, just below Satsuki's knee. Once that was undone, it took her quite some time to loosen the laces enough to slip the boot off Satsuki's chiselled calf. Underneath, she wore a simple black sock, and Mako peeled that off too. Satsuki wiggled her denuded toes, then recrossed her legs, presenting Mako with her remaining boot. Mako repeated the process, and once she was done, sat back on her haunches in what she hoped was an attentive pose.

"Eyes down," Satsuki commanded. Mako fixed her gaze on the floorboards.

Satsuki stood, and stepped off to the side. Mako heard some rustling, then Satsuki's panties, white, lacy and tailored to accommodate what Mako could only assume was a very large cock landed in front of her. Her skirt followed.

"Take those to my dresser, fold them and return. Keep your eyes down."

With some difficulty given the restrictions, Mako found Satsuki's dresser, put down the clothes and came back, never once, to her credit, looking up. Back at the sofa, in front of Satsuki, she awaited her next command.

"Look up."

Mako did. And gasped.

"Oh, wow!" she said. "You're bigger than Ryuko."

"That is of no consequence," Satsuki replied. "I am your dominant. I will allow my sister to punish you for that remark."

(Ryuko frowned at the screen, noting the smug smile that flashed quickly over Satsuki's face, and also that Mako upped her dick-sucking game, perhaps as a way to avoid said punishment.

"No way she's bigger than me," she said, pulling Mako back up.

"Umm, she's a little thicker, maybe," Mako said.

"Uh-huh. I'll show you who's thicker." With a grunt, she hauled Mako into her lap, span her round, twitched aside her panties and drove three fingers straight into her dripping snatch. Mako squealed.

"You were just waiting for this part, weren't you?" said Ryuko, and bit down on Mako's earlobe.

"Nooooo!"

"Yeah, you were." 

Ryuko withdrew her fingers and stuffed them into Mako's mouth, where she greedily slurped at her own juices. Pulling them out, Ryuko grabbed Mako's waist and guided her to her cock. Mako writhed as her mound made contact with Ryuko's cockhead; she rubbed herself against it, letting it push open her lips and snag against her hole.

Ryuko dragged Mako down, thrusting her cock into her pussy from tip to hilt, groaning as Mako's walls contracted around her. Mako screamed out loud, and kept on screaming when Ryuko lifted her up and let her drop back down, Ryuko thrusting up her hips so that Mako bounced in her lap.

"Now who's thicker?"

"You are! Oh God, you are!"

Ryuko grinned. "That's what I thought.")

"Service me," Satsuki demanded, and Mako, spurred on by the vibrator still buzzing away inside her, plunged her face into Satsuki's loins.

She nosed up up Satsuki's cock, laying it flat across her belly and exposing the neat line of her slit beneath. Tongue outstretched, she dove between Satsuki's plump lips, slobbering and slurping, and found that under her iron self-control, Satsuki was supremely aroused. Those folds parted like curtains for Mako, and a wave of wetness spilled into her mouth, sweet and musky at the same time. Mako shoved her tongue into Satsuki's opening, swirling it around to lap up more of that wonderful flavour, and rolled her eyes upwards to see how Satsuki liked it.

Satsuki stared back down at her, not a muscle moving on her face, and Mako found it hard to meet the intensity of her icy blue gaze. She turned her attention back to Satsuki's pussy instead, determined to get a reaction from her, no matter how small. With tongue and lips, fingers and teeth, she used every trick she knew: nibbling Satsuki's outer lips, licking at her inner ones, even sucking at the point where cock met cunt, a spot she knew drove Ryuko wild. She drove in one, then two, then three digits and pumped them in and out, alternating between a slow, teasing pace and one so vigorous that gobbets of Satsuki's juices flew out in their wake, splattering across Mako's cheeks. At last, kissing Satsuki's cock and with her fingertips hooked into the knot of secret tissue deep within Satsuki's pussy, Mako drew from her a soft, almost inaudible sigh. She pushed her head firmly against Satsuki's crotch, completely hiding her face, and allowed herself a smile of triumph. That sigh had to be the Kiryuin equivalent of shrieking with delight.

Her quim conquered, Mako turned to Satsuki's cock. She kneeled up, rubbing her palms against Satsuki's mound, one then the other. Once they were suitably soaked, she wrapped them around Satsuki's shaft and jerked them along its length, smearing it in moisture, then, accumulating a globule of saliva, positioned her mouth over its head, her drool dripping from her open lips and rolling down its sides. She rubbed in her saliva and opened wide. And it had to be wide. The fleshy ridge of Satsuki's glans barely scraped by her teeth, and she knew then that gobbling her cock was going to be a jaw-aching exercise. But, glory of glories, when Satsuki hit the back of her maw, Mako heard another of those sighs. If she was generous, it could even be called a moan. Desperate to hear another, Mako breathed deep, swallowed hard and took Satsuki's prick straight into her throat. Her esophagus stretched around it, and her hand went to her neck, rubbing the bulge that had appeared in it. Down she went, eyes shut, feeling solid flesh intrude into her until she almost imagined it tickling her stomach. At last, her nose bumped skin, and she opened her eyes, finding herself right up against Satsuki's stomach. With a dramatic toss of her head, she pulled herself off Satsuki's shaft, looking up at her triumphantly.

A twitch of her mistress' lips was what Mako got for a reward, and it was more than enough. Satsuki nodded down at her cock.

"Keep going," she said, simply.

Mako gulped down Satsuki's dick once again, and pressed her fingers into her pussy. With Satsuki's hand a firm, but comforting presence on the back of her head, she developed a smooth, bobbing routine, reciprocating her mouth and her hand. She even dared to slip her thumb down to Satsuki's arsehole, and rubbed it in small, feathery circles. Satsuki offered no objection, and Mako pressed a little harder, getting a dribble of pent-up precum as her reward. As she continued, she even felt Satsuki's hips jerk a little, and she tightened her lips, eager to break the ice queen's facade.

Satsuki's will was stronger than the thickest ice, though. Before long, she said "Enough."

Mako reluctantly pulled her mouth off Satsuki's shaft and her digits from her hole. She give them a surreptitious lick, tasting Satsuki's essence for what she hoped wasn't the last time.

Satsuki looked down at her prick, which shone with Mako's spittle. "Sloppy," she said, "but effective."

She stood, and Mako watched her strip off the rest of clothes, unveiling her lean, honed body in all its muscular perfection. Mako swallowed.

Without so much as a backwards glance, Satsuki padded over to her bed, climbed onto it and laid down flat on her front, her arms folded beneath her chest.

"There's a bottle of massage lotion in my dresser. Fetch it."

"May I stand, mistress?" Mako asked. Satsuki actually chuckled, a low, almost musical laugh.

"Good. You're learning. You may."

Mako jumped up and headed for the dresser, where she found the promised lotion.

"Got it," she said.

"Bring it over here then. I will permit you to massage me."

"Umm," said Mako, as she came over to the bed, "I don't really know how to massage someone."

"Do your best, however feeble that may be. I'm sure you will get the hang of it."

Mako clambered onto the bed alongside Satsuki, and squirted a blob of oily lotion onto her palm. Putting the bottle on the bedside table, she rubbed her hands together, smearing them in the stuff, then laid her palms on Satsuki's shoulders. Masseuses on TV usually started with the shoulders, didn't they? She began to rub, and Satsuki grunted.

"That's it. Harder, if you can. I do not tolerate weak massages."

Mako pushed down as hard as she could on Satsuki's shoulder blades, digging her fingertips into the sinews beneath that perfect skin. Satsuki murmured her satisfaction.

Finishing up on Satsuki's upper back, Mako, rubbed some oil into the parts of her arms she could reach, then wended her way down the graceful curve of Satsuki's spine, tending to each part as she encountered it. With one hand on top of the other, she ground her palm into the small of Satsuki's back, and that got a groan that sounded almost relaxed. 

Pleased, Mako let herself travel down to Satsuki's butt, and had to restrain herself from from burying her face in those two gorgeous, rounded half-globes and worshipping them like they deserved. She laid hands on them, not even thinking of doing anything so crass as parting them - though maybe, when she squeezed, there was a slight outward component to her movement. Refreshing the lotion on her hands, and, for good measure, drizzling two lines of it over each cheek, Mako massaged them for as long as she thought she could get away with it, revelling in their warm, firm-yet-yielding fleshiness. She kept going even after Satsuki cleared her throat.

A second, more emphatic cough had her scurrying for Satsuki's thighs, which were just as glorious in their own right. Soon they too shone from Mako's care, and she moved down to her calves. They got the same treatment, then Mako finished by attending to Satsuki's feet. She rubbed lotion into her soles and over her toes, one foot, then the other, with as much diligence as she'd handled the rest of Satsuki's body. At the same time, she surreptitiously tried to find out whether Satsuki was ticklish, and got no response from even the most feathery of touches.

When Mako was done Satsuki rolled over, her eyes shut, and Mako bit her lip. It was that or lick them. She saw why Nonon gave herself so thoroughly to this...goddess. Ryuko was beautiful, of course, but in a more mortal, approachable way. Satsuki's face belonged to the heavens, brobdingnagian eyebrows and all. She gazed down at it, and almost fell in love right there and then.

(And back in reality, riding Ryuko's lap, pussy full of cock and head full of bliss, Mako was very glad that her mistress didn't know what she'd been thinking at that moment.)

Satsuki snapped open one sapphire eye, and Mako almost bit off the tip of her tongue. "Something wrong?" she snapped, as Mako yelped.

"No, mithtress."

"Good. Be about your task."

Right. Goddesses didn't like being kept waiting. Mako re-lotioned, and rubbed down Satsuki's arms, able to reach every part of them this time. She tackled the front of her shoulders, then her collar, her upper chest. And then - oh. Oh, she was in real trouble now.

Satsuki's boobs. Satsuki's firm boobs. Satsuki's firm, rounded, huge boobs, bigger than Mako's even, and Mako was certain, far more shapely. Nipples a pale browny-pink, like little sunrises, and stiff under the air-conditioned coolness of the room. If the urge to motorboat Satsuki's rear had been magnetic, this was the gravitational pull of a black hole.

Yet somehow, fear and respect conspired to let her resist. Instead, shivering, barely able to even though she knew she was permitted, she brought her hands down onto them and cupped them, feeling their heft, marvelling at the way they moved and moulded under hands like they were - were...

Well, like they were titties, really. Satsuki wasn't a statue, after all, even though she could seem like one sometimes. Mako worked on them just like she had Satsuki’s other bits. Boobs were one of her favourite parts; she loved hers and the pleasure her nipples could bring, and when she was with Ryuko she'd molest her tits every chance she got, so it was perhaps inevitable that Satsuki's bosom got the lion's share of her attention. She slathered them in massage oil, moving over and under and around them, delving into the cleft between them, anointing Satsuki's sternum as thoroughly as the rest of her. Mako gave extra care to Satsuki's nipples, rubbing in the lotion with her thumbs, and there was certainly nothing salacious about the way she circled her areolae, oh no, just part of the service.

This time, when Satsuki gave that warning cough, Mako moved on immediately, though with infinite regret. It was times like this that she wished she was in charge for once, to do what she willed with her mistresses just as they did with her. Ah well. She turned her focus to Satsuki's stomach instead, and soon found considerable joy in running her hands over the solid ridges of her abs.

Satsuki had Mako avoid her crotch, though Mako was quite convinced her cock would look glorious with a gleaming coat of lotion. She obeyed, and did the front of her thighs, her shins, and finally, another quick go over her feet.

"Very good," Satsuki said, and Mako thrilled at the 'very.'

An idea popped into her head, a synthesis of the various notions that had occurred to while she was working. Boobs, and Satsuki's cock needing some love...

"Lady Satsuki?" she said, trying to score points with extra formality.

"Hmm?"

"May I...may I pleasure you with my breasts?"

Satsuki opened her eyes, and sat up. "An impertinent request," she said. Mako deflated.

"Oh."

"But one I will allow."

Mako perked right back up. "Yes! Thank you mistress! You won't regret it."

Satsuki adjusted Mako's rope harness, freeing her boobs. They tingled once they were released, and Mako gave them a quick rub to get the circulation going again. Simultaneously, she squeezed her legs together, feeling the bulk of the dildo still trapped beneath her crotch rope. It seemed to have gone quiescent. Perhaps Satsuki had a remote she didn't know about, maybe the batteries had just run out. Lucky either way, otherwise she'd have been begging to get fucked by now.

("Oh man, the famous Mankanshoku titjob," said Ryuko, reaching up to squeeze the boobs in question. Mako's nipples were rock hard under her blouse and bra, and this mark of her sub's arousal spurred Ryuko to fuck her even harder. Mako's pussy was getting sloppier and hotter by the second, and Ryuko shuddered as the ridges of her walls rolled over her cock.

"Bet - hah - bet my sister wishes she had you as her bitch all the time now."

Mako could only moan in response.)

Upending the bottle of massage lotion over her tits, Mako squeezed, squirting out a hearty dollop. The stuff ran like a river through a canyon down her cleavage, emerging the other side and rolling down onto her stomach. She grabbed her boobs, rolling them in her hands, simultaneously coating them in the oil and putting on a show for Satsuki (and incidentally grinding her palms against her fat nipples, gasping at how sensitive they were). Soon she could barely keep a grip on them, and she took that as her cue to get her show on the road.

"Could you sit on the edge of the bed, please mistress?" she asked Satsuki. "It's easiest that way."

Silently, Satsuki sat up and swung her legs off the side. Mako leapt down to the floor, kneeled and, taking the base of Satsuki's cock in one hand, levered it into an upright position. She leaned forward, pushed it between her breasts and squished them together, enveloping it within them.

Wasting no time, Mako raised herself up until Satsuki's prick almost slipped out from between her boobs. She brought herself back down again and, to her glee, Satsuki's cockhead popped up, darkly pink, glistening with oil and leaking a pearly stream of precum. Mako bent her head, took it into her mouth and sucked it like a lollipop, slurping up that salty goodness with absolute relish. She levered herself up again, letting her treat slide out from between her lips, kissing it as it went.

If there was one thing Mako could do well, it was bouncing. And so she did so on her knees, up and down, up and down, licking, sucking, nibbling Satsuki's cock when it came within her reach, cleaning her lips of its sticky residue when it wasn't. When her legs got tired she switched to just jiggling her tits, holding them as tight as she could without hurting herself and rubbing them along Satsuki's shaft, the oil trapped between them making lewd, squishy noises as she did. Twice in her enthusiasm they threatened to slip out of her grasp, but she reined them in just in time. Satsuki's dick, cocooned in her flesh, felt very hard and very hot, and its twitching and throbbing was palpable, even to her. Goodness knew what it was like for Satsuki.

As she ramped up her speeds, arms and breasts almost a blur now, Mako heard an incredibly faint groan from above her. Then another, almost a moan, and that made all her effort worth it. She ducked all the way down, as low as she could go, took the top half of Satsuki's cock in her mouth, and carried on tit-wanking the bottom half until her arms burned.

An intake of breath. The faint hint of a squeak.

And Satsuki's cock erupted, Satsuki's hips thrust, forcing her spasming prick straight to the back of Mako's throat. Mako choked down the first gout of Satsuki's cum, and caught by surprise, she reared back, just in time for the second load to spew across her face, covering her from forehead to mouth. The next lot was less forceful and gave her a gorgeous pearl necklace, while the final few dribbles dripped and pooled in the valley of her breasts.

Mako looked up. Satsuki’s mouth was open, and was that a tinge of red in her cheeks? As soon as she caught Mako looking, her lips snapped back into their usual severe line, and the blush faded as though it was under her conscious control.

“Well,” she said, “apparently you’re not entirely worthless after all.” Her face took on a distant expression for a moment. “It’s not something I really get to do with Nonon, after all.” Back she went to her default stern countenance. “On the bed, pig. Lie on your back.”

No further explanation was offered. Mako scrambled up and settled herself amongst the sheets, staring up at the ceiling. She felt Satsuki’s fingers grasp her wrist like an iron bracelet, and then the now-familiar touch of silken rope. Satsuki dragged her arm out til it was fully extended, and a moment later, Mako could barely move it all. She looked over, and saw her hand fastened firmly to the bars at the head of the bed. Satsuki stalked around to the other side of the bed and tied up Mako’s free hand. Next, she went to the foot of the bed and lashed Mako’s ankles to the bedposts.

“There,” she said. “I imagine this is the only way to truly keep you still, hmm?”

“No, there’s others,” said Mako. “Eating. Sleeping. Having lots of orgasms.” She added the last sentence quite pointedly.

“I’m sure,” Satsuki said. She sat down next to Mako, fastidiously curling her legs beneath herself. “How many does it take to satisfy a slut like you?”

“Ryuko has the stamina.”

“I have the skill.” She brought her palm down on Mako’s mound.

Mako yelped as the knot in her crotch rope ground into her clit. Satsuki yanked the rope to the side, gripped the tip of the dildo poking from her pussy. She pulled it free, ropes of pussy juice clinging to it. Flicking the switch a couple of times, and getting no response, she gave it a glare as though it had personally offended her.

“Dead already,” she said. “Useless.” She tossed it over her shoulder. It struck the floor and bounced off into a corner. “Toys are unnecessary, in any case.”

“You’ve got something better,” Mako said, peering down herself at Satsuki’s crotch. Her cock was already curving back up, lengthening and thickening.

“Yes,” said Satsuki, with a hint of pride. “And I will decide when you deserve it.”

“Like, when it’s hard?”

Satsuki gave her a look. Mako shut up.

“When you deserve it,” she repeated. 

Mako whimpered. She felt very empty without the dildo.

“I think you have earned a finger,” Satsuki said, and slipped hers into Mako’s hole.

Mako squealed, squirming and clenching down, trying to get as much of her pussy into contact with that probing digit. Satsuki helped her with that, driving it up into her G-spot, making Mako scream, thrashing against her ropes. Putting her thumb on Mako’s clit, Satsuki expertly forced her towards her climax, rubbing in precise, perfect circles engineered to electrify her nerves and overwhelm her hindbrain. Fists clenched, back arched off the bed, Mako howled to the heavens, revelling in pleasure too long denied. At least until Satsuki removed her finger.

“Hmm,” she said, examining it, watching the light reflecting from Mako’s wetness. “Perhaps you have earned two.”

“Yessssss!” Mako wailed. “I haaaaaave!”

"Very well," said Satsuki, and pushed her index finger back in, along with her middle one.

She inflicted the same torture, driving Mako towards her climax, denying it, making Mako beg for more. The intervals between her putting her fingers in and taking them away grew shorter and shorter, and Mako became ever more desperate, whining for more, unconcerned what Satsuki thought of her. She needed it, she begged for it, and at last, when she thought she'd snap from the tension. Satsuki gave it to her. She screamed until her voice cracked, writhing in her bonds until her arms and legs gave out and she fell, limp and sweaty into the sheets.

It took a while for Mako to come back to reality, and a while longer for her to realise that Satsuki was on top of her, her firm, oiled body pressed against hers. And that, most importantly, her cock was finally in Mako's pussy. She was surprisingly gentle, though forceful; her cock, slick with the lotion Mako had rubbed into it with her breasts, glided up Mako's tunnel until their crotches met with a wet smack, jolting Mako along the length of her body. She moaned blissfully and rippled her walls around Satsuki's girth, testing it firmness and thickness.

Satsuki turned out to be, if not a giving lover, then not a selfish one either, who took what she wanted at her own pace. A slow pace, and one she had the patience for. Mako endured the longest, most drawn-out build up she'd ever experienced, and no matter how much she pleaded Satsuki kept on as she meant to go on, steady as a rock. Mako wanted to throw her arms and legs around Satsuki, drag her down, spur her into fucking her hard and fast, but that of course was impossible. Instead she buried her face in Satsuki's bust and groaned out her frustration into her tits, pausing every so often to suck Satsuki's nipples, tasting the vanilla flavour of the massage oil and hoping against hope that the added stimulation would urge Satsuki to action.

Mako's orgasm made itself known long before it actually arrived. It filled her with sparkling energy limb by limb, dulling her senses, curling her toes, electrifying her to the point where she could imagine it jolting out of her and earthing itself on the bedposts. When she came, it was mind shattering, into white-out territory. Mako wasn't quite sure what she'd done when she reemerged from the frothing waters of ecstasy, but her arms and legs ached like hell, her throat burned and she was half-blind from the sweat and tears in her eyes. And Satsuki was still there, still patiently screwing her as if she intended to keep on doing it for eternity.

(On the video, it was obvious what Mako had done in her throes. She flailed like she was in a fit, yanking on her ropes hard enough that Ryuko was sure she was going to break them, howling like a demon, sobbing and babbling.

Holy fuck, Ryuko thought, I've gotta try that.

To Mako she just said, "Meh, took her long enough," and upped her pace.)

Time became an abstraction for Mako. Satsuki’s thrusts were her minutes, orgasms her hours. Satsuki gave her at least three before Mako lost the ability to count. Eventually, even the the concept of a climax seemed foolish. There was just solid pleasure, and the odd moments when it peaked, coiling inside her like an angry snake. Through it all, Satsuki kept going, as precise as a pocket watch, occasionally squeezing Mako’s breasts and giving her, to what remained of Mako’s surprise, gentle forehead kisses that stayed burning on her skin.

(“H-hey, has some of this been cut?” Ryuko asked Mako. 

She couldn’t really concentrate, her cock almost hurt from holding back. She was determined to last until video-Satsuki did, however long it took. That vow was getting harder to keep the longer the DVD went on. She took a breather, slowing the thrusting of her hips and just rocking Mako in her lap, using her pussy to bend her prick back and forth.”

“I - ahhh! Ohh, I don’t know, Ryuko-chan. Satsuki fucked me for ages.”

“Huh. Saves me looking at my sister’s ass going up and down so much, I guess. Are we near the end?”

“I think so. Oh, I’m coming!”

“You are?”

“No, on the movie, look.”

Sure enough, Mako à la LCD was writhing and wriggling once more. Ryuko gritted her teeth, lifted Mako and slammed her back down.)

Even Satsuki was moaning now, and sweat dripped from her face onto Mako’s. She abandoned her clockwork thrusts and hammered into Mako, the sound of flesh on flesh rising, and Mako’s pleasure roared from bonfire to inferno, a truly killer finale.

(“Yeah!” Ryuko shouted at the screen, any composure she had vanishing with Satsuki’s. “Get it, sis! Fuck my slutty little bitch!”

She grabbed Mako’s tits, squeezed until Mako yelled in pain, and bit down hard on her neck, leaving livid crescents of toothmarks. Mako leaned back against her and called for more the way only a true sub could.

“Harder! Harder! Ohhh god, wreck me, Ryuko!”

Ryuko drew on her very last reserves of energy and did just that…)

...while Satsuki hunkered over Mako, growling in her ear, ramming her with every bit of force she had.

(Ryuko felt her internal testes churning, boiling with cum. She slapped her thighs against Mako's with bruising brutality, tightening her grip on her, feeling her walls close around her cock so tightly they might have been one.)

Satsuki came...

(Ryuko came...)

...with a long, incredibly drawn out half-moan, half sigh, and a flood of hot cum surged into Mako's pussy.

(...with a roar, and flooded Mako's pussy with a surge of her hot cum, prick spasming, thoughts raw and animal.)

Satsuki rested atop Mako a while, breathing heavily. Mako just laid, there, enjoying her warmth, the sound of her breathing and the embers of the orgasmic bliss Satsuki had inflicted on her. And then, as if nothing had happened, Satsuki sat up, pulled her dick from Mako's ravished pussy and was straight back to her usual austere self.

"Well, Mankanshoku, if nothing else you make an adequate onahole. Though lying there and taking it isn't much of a challenge."

Mako didn't say that she'd had little choice in the matter.

"I suppose we'll have to find something someone of your limited capabilities can achieve next time."

"Next time?" Mako said, blearily. "There'll be one?"

"Oh yes. For now though, I think we are done for the night."

She waved a hand.

(The video ended. Mako was slumped back in the sofa, Mako leaning against her, head nestled in the crook of her shoulder. Cum leaked in glossy white legs from the loose interface between her pussy and Ryuko's cock.

"That's it?" Ryuko said. "One pop and she's done?"

"She did fuck me for a really long time," said Mako in Satsuki's defense.

"So? I could do that. And I'd be ready for more after."

"You could?"

"Yeah! Well, maybe. And where does she get off calling you an onahole?"

Mako giggled. "But I am your onahole, Ryuko-chan."

"Well. That's sweet. And maybe a little creepy. So what'd you do after that?"

"She untied me, and then we showered."

"Ah," said Ryuko, "and she fucked you in the shower, right?"

"No. She just had me wash her hair. It was sort of nice."

"Weird. Then what?"

"We got back in her bed and went to sleep."

"You went to sleep?"

"Yup. She gets up like, really early though, so I guess she didn't want to stay up much longer."

"Huh." Ryuko asked the question that had been eating her since about halfway through the video. "So, how was she? Did you actually like all that posture crap? And getting hit?"

"Honestly? She was good. Seriously good. Ryuko-chan, I think there's some things you could learn from her. Give me orders, tie me up. I liked it. But..." She wriggled around on Ryuko's lap, turning to face her. She kept Ryuko's sagging dick inside herself, and the cum sloshed around in her tunnel. "I think I mostly like our way the best."

Ryuko leaned forward, and kissed her.

***

A few days later, Nonon and Satsuki were lounging in their opulent living room. Nonon occupied the sofa, stretched out along it, while she tapped at a tablet. Satsuki sat primly in her favourite chair, reading a book and occasionally sipping from a cup of fresh mint tea. It was a rare day when neither of them had anything to do, and Satsuki was determined to get the hang of the obscure concept of 'relaxing'.

Nonon's tablet pinged. She swiped up her messages.

"Hey, that delinquent finally sent over her video," Nonon said. "About time."

"Oh?" said Satsuki. She put her cup back on its saucer, with the expensive clink that only very fine china could produce. "I was beginning to think she had forgotten."

"Yeah, well no surprises there. She probably got blackout drunk for a week or something."

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "That is my sister you're talking about, Nonon."

Nonon cast her eyes downwards. "Sorry, my lady. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Hmm. Well, let's see this video, then. Send it over to the main server."

While Nonon did that, Satsuki gestured at the wall, and an immense holographic screen bloomed into existence. A flashing blue icon in the bottom right corner indicated that the file had already traversed Kiryuin Manor's blazingly fast networks and ended up where it was supposed to be. Making a grabbing motion, she caught it and pulled it up onto the screen. Nonon put down her tablet, got up and sauntered over to Satsuki's chair, where she sat down by her feet. Satsuki put her hand on Nonon's head, and together, they watched.

Thump.

"Dammit, why's this thing not working?" said Ryuko's voice over a field of black.

Thump. Thump.

"Probably because everything you own is trash," said Nonon, from a little further away. She snickered.

("Not particularly respectful, Nonon," said Satsuki. "I hope you didn't forget all your training while you were with Ryuko."

"Sorry, Mistress. I couldn't resist. And...well, you'll see.")

Thump. Crackle. The camera hissed, snow filled the screen, then faded away to reveal Ryuko's face, hugely magnified and peering into the lens.

"Hah! That's got it." She turned, stepped away. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Behind her, Nonon was already naked, kneeling, head bowed, hands resting on her thighs. She looked up.

"I'm showing you respect, you ignorant savage. Don't you know anything?"

Ryuko spluttered. "You call that respect?"

("Yes, do you?" Satsuki asked.

Nono threw up her hands. "Okay, so maybe I was a little rude! But it's not like she cared. Heck, if anything I was doing what she wanted."

"I think a punishment may be in order."

"Oh no, not punishment," said Nonon, with a smirk and absolutely no conviction whatsoever.)

"So, you want me to service you or something?" video-Nonon said, skipping right over Ryuko's question. "That's how me and Lady Satsuki usually start. But I guess I just need to jerk you off for a minute and you'll be done for the day, right?"

Ryuko ignored the swipe at her longevity. "I'll fuck your mouth later, if that's what you want. But right now..."

She walked around behind Nonon, hooked her hands under her armpits and hauled her onto her feet. Then, with careless ease, she picked her up by her waist and tossed her onto the bed.

Nonon went sprawling, uttering outraged squawks. Pulling her face out of the blankets, she twisted round and said:

"Jeez, you sleep in this?" 

Ryuko's hand alighted on her head and shoved her back down into the sheets. She shouted obscenities into them, at the same time listening to Ryuko's heavy breathing and the rustle of her clothes.

Something big and heavy slapped down on Nonon's rear, and rebounded. Ryuko brought it down a couple more times, alternating cheeks, whap-whap, hard enough to sting a little. Her cock, Nono didn't have to guess. One that was clearly on par with Satsuki's.

"You don't have much in the way of tits," Ryuko said, reaching round to give Nonon's nipple a harsh, vindictive pinch. Nonon gave a muffled growl. "But damn, this ass."

She gave said posterior a ringing slap, and Nonon just knew she was watching it jiggle. Satsuki liked to do that too. Ryuko slid her cock lengthways between Nonon's buttocks and grabbed them, digging her nails in. With her prick firmly hot-dogged, she thrust up and down, kneading Nonon's arse in time with her movements.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I could get used to this. Maybe I don't even need to fuck you. Maybe I'll just use this all night. Or maybe..."

She drew back, and Nonon winced as she felt Ryuko's cockhead jab her butthole with enough force to stretch it a little.

"How about I buttfuck you dry? That'd put you in your place, wouldn't it? You want that?"

Nonon gulped. It was as though she was a stranger to having things in her rear. But unlubed anal was a special kind of unpleasant. And she really couldn't tell if Ryuko was bluffing. Maybe she had goaded her one step too far. Of course, there was always her safe word, but she prided herself on rarely, if ever, needing to use it. She raised her head.

"No," she conceded, and, deciding that a little servility wouldn’t hurt, added “please, Mistress.”

“That’s better,” said Ryuko. The pressure on Nonon’s pucker disappeared. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Ryuko's hand was on her pussy, thumb pressing between her folds, parting her inner and outer lips in one fell swoop. Nonon gasped as Ryuko drove it into her hole. She'd known she was wet, she just hadn't realised how thoroughly, shamefully wet. Her fluids leaked out of her, gathered at the bottom of her mound and dripped down onto the sheets. She had to stifle a gasp when Ryuko hooked her thumb into her walls and pushed up, index and middle fingers dabbling against her clit.

No doubt about it, Ryuko's rough style was doing things to her. Nonon was so devoted to Satsuki that her mistress never had to be rough, not if she didn't want to. But now her mind was wandering back to the times when Satsuki had flogged her, or overpowered her with sheer physical force. Back then, she'd thought her arousal was part and parcel of her awe of and love for Satsuki. But now...

Ryuko’s palm came down on Nonon's arse with a resounding crack. For a moment, she felt nothing. Then her nerves sent their red alert scrambling up her spinal cord, and the pain rushed in. She screeched, cheeks burning with embarrassment and anger (and her other cheek just burning). There was something else too. Oh yes. Lust.

And Ryuko spanked her over and again, solid, merciless slaps that left her ears ringing with the sound they made and drew ragged screams from her throat. Nonon tried to wriggle away, but Ryuko grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back, raining down another storm of blows for even trying to evade her punishment. She howled, tears springing from her eyes.

She was still Nonon, though. She couldn't help herself. "I-is that all you got you, you - bitch!" She spat the last word.

("Nonon!" said Satsuki, shocked.

"Sorry, my Lady," said Nonon, squirming by her feet.)

"Oh you want more?" Ryuko gave her a couple more desultory whacks as emphasis.

"Bring it!"

Ryuko seized Nonon's hair again, pulled her head up and leaned over her, so her mouth was right next to Nonon's ear.

"Mako's got a limit on this sort of stuff," she whispered. "But you're a slut for pain, aren't you?"

"Yesssss!" Nonon hissed, revelling in the knowledge that she was.

Ryuko grabbed Nonon's clit and squeezed. If Nonon was going to say anything after that, her words came out garbled by agony.

The pain flooding out of her poor little jewel almost masked the intrusion of Ryuko's cock into her pussy. Her walls fluttered around it, already clamped down tight in Nonon's attempt to steel herself against the torture. Ryuko let go of her clit, and Nonon heaved a sobs of relief. She flopped onto her elbows and tried to compose herself while Ryuko began her first few thrusts.

It took Ryuko no time at all to build up speed, and soon the sound of her palms slapping Nonon’s arse was replaced by the sound of her hips slapping it instead. Pleasure made itself known: Nonon’s insides filling with heat and friction, though it was pleasure backed by the throbbing drumbeat of broken capillaries.

"Ah!" Nonon yelped, as Ryuko's cockhead knocked particularly solidly against her sweet spot. "You think that just because you're bigger than Satsuki you can make me-oww!"

"I am?" Ryuko said, laying down another spank to shut her up. "Good to know." With that boost to her ego, she upped her speed and forced her way in as deep as she could, reaming Nonon wide open from her entrance to her cervix.

("Bigger than me?" Satsuki said. She was fixated on the screen, fascinated by this Nonon who was so different from the one resting obediently against her legs. "I think you are mistaken."

"Well, she's maybe a tiny bit longer..." Nonon said.

"Hmm. I think you should refresh your memory. She pulled up her skirt, revealing a pair of panties that strained against the bulk of her cock. Nonon swivelled around, and smiled.

"Wipe that grin off your face."

"Yes, Mistress." 

Nonon assumed a respectful expression, and tugged down Satsuki's panties. Free of its constraints, it thumped against Satsuki's stomach and lay flat there. Nonon curled her hand around it, bent it towards herself and gave its tip a delicate lick. Satsuki allowed herself a small sigh.

"I must have been mistaken," said Nonon as she got to work.)

Ryuko quickly achieved a steady, easy rhythm. Steady and easy for her, that was, for anyone else; each thrust was jackhammer-fast, frantic and desperate. Ryuko kept one hand on Nonon's hip to steady herself, while the other roved across Nonon's body. Nonon flinched when she flicked her clit, had to gulp down a gasp when Ryuko massaged her breasts with surprising tenderness. And all the while there was that hard length sawing back and forth inside her, bumping her g-spot on every stroke, leaving her empty and burning for more each time Ryuko pulled out.

"Feeling it, slut?" Ryuko said, after she'd flattened herself over Nonon's back once again.

"Y-you rut like an animal," Nonon replied. "No style, no sophistication. You think this feels good? Lady Sats - ahhhh!" An involuntary scream and shudder cut her off, a wave of liquid bliss emanating from her loins. Ryuko's new position meant that her cockhead ground deep into the ridges of Nonon's walls, bumping over them one by one. And having found this weakness, Ryuko was quick to exploit it. Growling and sweating, tugging at Nonon's hair and biting the back of her neck, Ryuko embraced her animality, and in doing so, dragged Nonon down to her level.

Soon Nonon was whimpering and moaning, thrusting her hips back to meet Ryuko, reaching back to finger her clitoris and, in general, being swept along by Ryuko's unrelenting carnality towards her climax. She was too proud to beg for more, but Ryuko seemed to know what she wanted anyway, and found reserves of speed and power that Nonon, in her most private thoughts, didn't even think Satsuki could match.

"Oh yeah!" Ryuko shouted, rearing back up, "hope you're ready to cum, 'cos I am."

Nonon, already holding herself back by willpower alone, let herself go. Her orgasm hit her like a lead weight, left her dazed, babbling, quivering along her whole body. Her cunt clenched, and Ryuko, with a yell, a jerk and one last heavy slap to Nonon's poor abused bottom, let her seed flood into her tunnel.

And that was that, barring some heavy breathing and a few moments of general recovery.

("That seemed awfully fast, Nonon," Satsuki said. "I am surprised at you."

"Yeah, well," said Nonon from between Satsuki's thighs. She'd been alternating licks between her mistress' cock and pussy, and paused in the act, blushing. "I wouldn't say it to her face, but your sister's got a kind of...crude talent. In her way."

"I see," said Satsuki. Almost to herself she added: "And she's already hard again."

Nonon gave the underside of Satsuki's prick a quick peck, then spoke again. "I don't think she ever went soft for more than a few seconds, my Lady. Maybe it's the Life Fibres in her."

"Interesting." Satsuki laid a hand on Nonon's head, pulled her against her dick, and settled back to watch.)

"Not bad," said Ryuko, with only a slight heaviness to her voice to indicate she'd been fucking Nonon with all her might a few moments before. "I’m gonna take your butt now, okay?"

Nonon could only groan in response.

"Don't worry, I've got lube." Ryuko gave Nonon a friendly pat on her soon-to-be-penetrated bottom, then slipped off the bed, leaving Nonon laying there, rear up, pearly-white sperm dripping from her gaping pussy. 

Too exhausted to turn her head, Nonon watched Ryuko stride past her, heard her rummage in the bedside table and saw her walk back, a bottle of lube dangling from her hand. The bedsprings creaked as Ryuko climbed up. And a few moments later, Nonon almost yelped as Ryuko rubbed a generous helping of cold lube into her arsehole.

"That's it," Ryuko said, "get you nice and slippery and then-"

Nonon groaned and squirmed as Ryuko slid her finger into her rectum, feeling it go in knuckle by knuckle, her ring stretching over each one. Satsuki was hardly an anal fiend, but Nonon was well trained in taking it there. She breathed deep, made herself relax, and soon Ryuko had her digit all the way in, where she rocked it from side to side. Nonon murmured softly, enjoying the tight, slippery sensation of having something wriggling around inside her.

Ryuko wasn't about to let her get too comfortable. She pushed a second finger in alongside its sibling, and then, with some effort and a couple of mewls from Nonon, a third. She spread them apart, and Nonon felt herself stretch even further as Ryuko started pumping them in and out. This was about Nonon's limit. Satsuki had a couple of really big buttplugs waiting in reserve, but the largest thing Nonon had ever taken was her mistress' cock. And now, if it really was bigger, Ryuko's.

Popping her fingers out of Nonon's butt, Ryuko replaced them with her cockhead. She was gentler than when she'd threatened to take Nonon dry, but oh, that thing was still huge. And it only seemed to get bigger the harder she pushed. At last, with a jerk and a grunt, Ryuko slipped it inside her. Nonon hissed through her teeth at the brief burn as her walls adjusted, but after that it was smooth sailing. Ryuko glided into her, deeper and deeper until she was completely bottomed out, her hips pressed flat against Nonon's luscious rear.

Nonon had very little to complain about when Ryuko started to properly screw her, but she wouldn't have been herself if she hadn't found something. So she kept up a litany of taunting complaints: "You're being too rough!" and "Satsuki's cock feels so much better than yours," and even "Can't you hurry this up?"

Ryuko laid down a few smacks on Nonon's bruised bum as punishment, and Nonon yelped gratifyingly, but for the most part, she seemed focussed on enjoying the moment.

"Fuck, you're tight," she murmured, and Nonon knew she was telling the truth from the way her anal walls gripped and slid over Ryuko's prick. 

She clenched those powerful inner muscles, rippling them along Ryuko's length, and got a grateful groan and a thumb in her pussy for her reward. Ryuko sped up. Her punctuated groans became constant, passionate moans. Nonon felt the redder, spicier heat she associated with anal building inside her. Coupled with the pleasure radiating from her snatch as Ryuko ran her thumb around her entrance and dabbled at her clit with her fingertips, and even Nonon had to shut up and go with the flow. A flow that swept her straight towards an orgasm.

This one was quick and sharp: a knee-trembler more than anything. But it felt so much more powerful than it really was. After it had swept through Nonon, it left her weak and panting, and with almost the same sort of glow she got from Satsuki edging her for an hour. Her anal muscles twitched and quivered, and that was apparently enough to set Ryuko off too. With a lowing moan she let fly straight up Nonon's rectum, her cum just as thick and copious as before. She sighed, and pulling out, left Nonon with two well-stretched, cum-dripping holes.

("You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Satsuki asked Nonon.

"Yff Mfftrth," Nonon mumbled, her mouth full of cock.

"I can see we're going to have to pay more attention to your rear in future." Satsuki affectionately stroked Nonon's bulging cheek. "But for now..." She put her hand back on top of Nonon's head and forced her down, breathing deep as she penetrated her sub's throat.)

Nonon watched Ryuko as she crawled across the bed towards the nightstand. Particularly, she watched her dick. It was quite amazing; the thing was as limp as a wet noodle when she began, hanging down and dangling a gossamer strand of jizz from its tip. By the time Ryuko was at the side of the bed, it was at half-mast, and after she grabbed a box of wet wipes and scrubbed it down it was back to its full glory. She turned on her knees, her resurrected prick bobbing before her.

"Up," she ordered Nonon, who'd collapsed onto her belly. "On all fours." Nonon reluctantly scrambled up.

"What now?" she groused.

"I said I was gonna fuck your mouth, didn't I?" said Ryuko, shuffling towards her.

"Aww, gross, your dick was just in my butt!"

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Did you not see me wipe it down? Really I shoulda had you suck it clean."

"Yeah but - mmmph!"

That was as far as Nonon got, as Ryuko seized her ears and forced her cock between her lips. And she wasn't playing around, once she'd gotten herself firmly lodged in Nonon's mouth, she took one hand off the side of her head and pinched her nostrils shut. Squealing, Nonon tried to pull away, but Ryuko was ruthless. She snatched up a handful of Nonon's bubblegum hair, held her fast and jabbed her dick down past her tonsils. 

Nonon came to regret her frivolous expenditure of breath. Ryuko kept her penis embedded in Nonon's throat, relying on her desperate gulps more than any sort of thrusting for her stimulation. Nonon's lungs burned. The tiny gasps of air she got when Ryuko pulled back were like droplets of water to someone dying in the desert: worse than useless, a torment rather than a relief. Ryuko's cock was hot and salty, and it oozed hot saltiness, it pulsed in time with the infra-purple tendrils creeping their way into Nonon's vision...

...then Ryuko released her and Nonon had time for one huge inhalation before she was flipped onto her back and plunged into a world of darkness and scent and wet, sticky flesh. A moment later she realised that Ryuko was sitting on her face. Her nose was pressed up between her buttocks, and her mouth...well, it was obvious what was expected of her. She stuck out her tongue and tasted Ryuko's pussy.

It was intoxicatingly musky, far more so than Satsuki's, and Nonon couldn't help herself. She reached up and grabbed Ryuko's legs, pulling her down even more firmly against her face, and breathed her in, slurping and sucking, swallowing down the torrent of juices flowing into her mouth. The harder she lapped, the deeper she drove her tongue, the more Ryuko ground against her face, the tighter her thighs clasped the sides of her head.

Nonon swirled her tongue around Ryuko's cunt until it ached, and, when Ryuko was quivering atop her, she reeled it back and jabbed it against the spot where cock joined quim. Ryuko twitched, jerked, and Nonon heard a scream, faint and muffled. Something hot and wet pattered down across her stomach.

(Satsuki watched Ryuko climax, her face contorted with bliss. Her cock erupted, an arc of cum glittered in the air, then splashed over Nonon's abdomen in goopy white droplets. She smiled. She couldn't fault Ryuko's reaction. Nonon had a tongue like no other, and she'd switched from fellatio to cunnilingus the instant her video-self had. Her mouth was flush against Satsuki’s mound, her lips working busily, and her hand was wrapped around the head of Satsuki's cock, rubbing it with her thumb. Twin pleasures flooded Satsuki's body, and she let herself groan, murmuring a word of praise.)

“Are you done?” Nonon asked, once Ryuko had rolled off her. “Got it out of your system?” 

She could imagine her face - and, when she rewatched the video, had her suspicions confirmed - mottled red, flyaway hair, covered in sweat and stickiness. Not the right look for biting sarcasm. But she had to try.

“Hell no,” Ryuko said, letting Nonon’s barbs bounce right off. Her cock was already doing its Lazarus impression. “We’re just getting started.”

She wasn't lying. Over the next few hours, Nonon lost count of how many times Ryuko fucked her. She was an inexhaustible fount of energy, and her cock remained as lively after its tenth orgasm as it was after the first. Nonon didn't come every time Ryuko did, but Ryuko regained her hardness so quickly that a few seconds after she climaxed, she'd be back inside her with not an iota of stimulation lost. And she was inventive. Nonon found herself contorted into position-

(Some of which Satsuki made a mental note of.)

-after position: flat on her back, legs folded back until her feet almost touched her shoulders, with Ryuko hammering down into her. In a handstand, arms creaking with the effort of holding herself up, while Ryuko wrapped her arms around her thighs and thrust. Up against the wall, hard and fast, teeth at her neck, flattened between unyielding masonry and Ryuko's almost-as-unyielding body.

Ryuko indulged her sadism, too, taking advantage of Nonon's gluttony for punishment. At one point, she laid her over her knees, frotting herself between Nonon's thighs, while Nonon winced and yelped as Ryuko pinched her poor bruised bum all over. At another, she rode Ryuko with tears in her eyes and her hands, at Ryuko's command, clasped behind her back. Her ears, her nose and her lips, her nipples, her labia, her clit, all of them throbbed in pain as the clothes pegs Ryuko had found bit into them. Ryuko made Nonon bring her to orgasm, holding herself back, Nonon was sure, when usually she was so eager to let herself go. When that was over, she was ordered to lie down and hold still, while Ryuko took a twisted delight in slowly plucking off each peg, one by one, her fingers squirming in Nonon's cunt the whole time. The rush of endorphins Nonon felt when Ryuko pulled the final one off her clitoris was beyond euphoria.

Pussy, arse, mouth, every one of Nonon's holes got the same treatment. Ryuko scarcely seemed to be able to tell the difference between the former two towards the end, although she was always careful to clean herself off after using Nonon's rear. For Nonon's part, after a couple of good buttfucks she was so well lubed and stretched that she got almost the same pleasure from A as from V, without any preparation necessary. And when Ryuko screwed her throat or had herself eaten out, Nonon got fingered, or was allowed to do so herself, or even given toys to frig herself with, and so she happily swallowed and tongued, buoyed up by her rewards.

(The video flickered by at triple speed now, muted, Satsuki having realised how long it was going to be. Her sub and her sister jumped from position to position, act to act, arse to pussy to mouth to arse, and Satsuki took it all in. She added everything they tried and everything that failed to her own knowledge, vowing to incorporate some of Ryuko's moves into her repertoire. She'd always suspected she was too conservative when it came to sex, too obsessed with her elegant tantra, and now she knew.

On a more sensual level, she was pushing back hard against her chair, shoulderblades grinding into the upholstery. She moaned freely, and fondled her breasts, her hands tucked inside her blouse, where she rolled and squeezed her nipples. Stoicism might have impressed Mako, but Nonon knew full well that her mistress felt pleasure. And with her tongue rolling around Satsuki's shaft, with her lips stuck to it like glue, with her her fingers rolling in and out of Satsuki's quim, she was doing her utmost to give it to her. 

Satsuki shut her eyes and tipped back her head, taking a deep, shivery breath. Close now, very close. And, opening one eye back up, she peeked at a discreet blue bar at the bottom of the holoscreen, which told her Ryuko and Nonon were too. She waved her hand in a certain way, and the video slowed down.)

Nonon dripped cum from nearly every hole, even her nostrils, the result of a blowjob where she'd messed up her swallow. Her lips - both sets - were glazed in it, her hair was soaked and matted with the stuff. Sticky off-white streaks decorated her entire body. It was fifty-fifty whether Ryuko came inside or out, and when it was out, she wasn't about to mess up her bed when there was a perfectly good receptacle right there. Not that it helped much; the sheets were covered in slug-like trails where Nonon had variously crawled, rolled or been dragged.

Her head buzzed with the ghosts of countless orgasms. She ached all over, and she was far past the point of snarky remarks and other Nononisms. She was content to lie there limp, arms and legs loose and floppy, and accept the pleasure Ryuko pressed upon her. One last big finish - somehow she knew it was going to be the last - crept towards her. Above her, Ryuko heaved back and forth, soaked in sweat that fell in acrid drips. Nonon could tell she was as spent as she was. Even her copious reserves of cum had dried up, and the last few times she’d come she’d produced dribbles of translucent fluid rather than her usual great white gouts of jizz.

Nonon’s climax fell on her, just as Ryuko did. It was a heavy, slow, sticky thing, like a tropical thundercloud. Powerful, in its way; she screamed as heartily as her sandpapery throat allowed, clinging to Ryuko as her cock discharged its last little load into Nonon’s cunt. Then, silence, Ryuko’s dead weight atop her, the warmth of her skin and the thump of her heart. Plus the stink. Nonon knew she couldn’t act high and mighty about that. She almost certainly smelled just as bad as Ryuko did.

Ryuko lay still for a long time, and Nonon was just starting to worry when she groaned, rolled off her and sat up. She blinked, licked her lips and pushed her greasy locks out of her eyes. The strand of red that ran through her hair flopped straight back down. Wordlessly, she slipped out of bed and padded off...somewhere. Nonon was too beat to care. But she was prepared to forgive a lot when Ryuko came back carrying two glasses of water. She handed one to Nonon and glugged the other one down herself.

“Maybe you’re not such a delinquent after all,” Nonon croaked, having taken a couple of sips. Her throat still felt well-used, but the drink certainly helped.

“Aww, warming up to me, Jakuzure?” Ryuko said, lying back down. “Not surprising, after I rocked your world like that.”

“Aaaaand you ruined it.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you’re not such a prissy bitch either. Gotta be honest, I don’t think even Mako could have handled me the way you did tonight.”

“The benefits of Lady Satsuki’s training,” said Nonon.

“I guess I’ll see when she gets back, won’t I.”

Ryuko stretched, yawning. “Man, I’m bushed.” She pulled up the covers and snuggled in beneath them.

Nonon wrinkled her nose. “You’re going to sleep? Aren’t you even going to shower first?”

“Nope.”

“Disgusting.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go turn off the camera. And then you can come and be disgusting with me.”

Nonon sniffed, and coercing her rebellious limbs into some sort of action, got up and clicked off the camera.

(The screen went blank, and Satsuki, timing it perfectly, unloaded in Nonon’s mouth, groaning out her satisfaction. Nonon pulled back, careful not to spill a drop of her mistress’ precious seed. Satsuki watched her tip back her head, saw the muscles of her neck rise and fall as she swallowed it down.

“Very good, Nonon,” Satsuki said, reaching out to stroke her sub’s hair. Nonon smiled a pure, straightforward smile.

Satsuki patted her knee, and Nonon eagerly scrambled up into her lap. Satsuki enfolded her in her arms and kissed her.

“What did you do after you turned off the camera?” she asked, once they’d parted.

“Not much,” said Nonon. “We went to sleep. In that bed. Gross. But umm...kind of hot. Oh, and she woke me up in the middle of the night to fuck again.”

“My sister is certainly in touch with her primal side. What was it like, obeying her instead of me?”

“Degrading. Crude. But…”

“You enjoyed it.”

Nonon nodded. “Yeah.”

“I think there are some things we could learn from Ryuko.”

“Well, maybe a couple.” She clung tighter to Satsuki, resting her head against her shoulder. “But, on the whole, I think I like our way the best.”)

***

Another afternoon, another afternoon tea. With a tinkle of china, Satsuki set down her cup and turned to Ryuko.

“So,” she said, “how did you enjoy our trial run?”

“Mmm?” Ryuko replied. “Hold on one sec.” She held up a finger, and with her other hand pulled Nonon, who was lodged between her legs, harder against her crotch. Nonon gagged, Ryuko convulsed and grunted. Choking, Nonon yanked her mouth off Ryuko’s cock, spitting out globs of cum.

“Yeah, pretty good,” said Ryuko. “How about you, Jakuzure?”

Nonon glared at her and coughed up another bubble of semen.

“I think that’s a yes,” said Satsuki. From her nethers, Mako looked up. 

“I really liked it!” she chirped.

“Yes, we know.” Satsuki pushed Mako back down. “That would appear to settle it, then. Shall we swap some more in future?”

“It’s working for me right now,” Ryuko said. She grabbed Nonon and dragged her in for another go.

And then there was just the sound of busy tongues and lips, and the contented sighs of their owners’ mistresses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kinkynokyoukai (kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com) for commissioning this one. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more!


End file.
